dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game
The Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game (Dragon Ball CCG) is a collectible card game based on the Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT series, first published by Bandai in July 2008. Specifically July 18, 2008. The game was previously released in other countries before making its debut in the United States. The game features exclusive artwork from all 3 series never before seen in the U.S. The game has similarities to the other CCG created by Bandai, the Naruto Collectible Card Game. So far there are four series, Warriors Return, The Awakening, Destructive Fury and Fusion in this order. A fifth series is due out October 16, 2009. Card Types and Rarity The game includes four different types of cards: warrior, technique, event, and wish. Warrior cards are the characters who fight in the game, such as Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, Frieza, and Cell. The technique cards are various attacks that can be used against your opponent in battle, such as the Kamehameha and the Genki Dama (also referred to as the Spirit Bomb). Various events in the series are also used in the game to change the dynamics of a battle. The wish cards are cards based on wishes made in the series that can be used when the seven Dragon Balls are collected. There are different types of cards by rarity: common, uncommon, rare, super rare, and starter-exclusive super rares. There are also gold cards and holographic cards in booster packs. Styles The game features 5 different styles of cards: Super, Earth, Alien, Unique (mostly Namekian), and Villain. Super Z Warriors. Examples: Goku, Krillin, Gohan, Yamcha, Trunks, Master Roshi, etc. Earth Humans and Earthlings that are not Z Warriors. Examples: Oolong, Chi-Chi, Puar, Ranfan, Hercule etc. Alien Things not from Earth, Bad and Good. Examples: Vegeta, Frieza, Nappa, King Kai, Bardock, etc. Villain Bad Guys from Earth. Examples: Android 17, Android 18, Android 19, Android 20, Cell, Emperor Pilaf, etc. Unique A Group that does not fit in to one or more of the above: Namekian/Evil Tribe = Alien yet have liven on Earth through out DB, before knowing there origin. Examples: Piccolo, King Piccolo, Garlic Jr., Lord Slug, etc. Majin/Brain Washed = So far, Earthlings controlled by Babidi. Later we will have Aliens controlled by Babidi. Examples: Yamu, Spopovich, etc. Sets Warriors Return Warriors Return is the first set released of the game in the U.S. The set includes 113 cards and is based on only the Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z series. There are 2 starter decks (Goku and Frieza) with 30 cards each including super rare cards not found in booster packs and one of four special wish cards. The 10-card booster pack includes 1 holographic foil card, 1 gold-stamped rare, 2 uncommon, 6 common and in every 1 in 8 packs, a super rare foil card replaces the holographic foil card. The Awakening The Awakening will be the second set released in the U.S. It features 100 brand new cards that include more powerful versions of the characters from the first set (Super Saiyans - Powerful transformations). There is no starter decks in this set but will include the same 10-pack boosters with the same type of cards. It was released October 17, 2008 Destructive Fury Destructive Fury contains more transformation conclusions, such as Cell and Mecha Frieza, and is the first set to feature cards from Dragon Ball GT. There are two starter decks: Great Saiyaman and Mecha Frieza. References External links * Official website * [http://www.cardgameorganizer.com/trading_card_games/dragon_ball_ccg Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game] at Card Game Organizer Category:Dragon Ball games